


771号便当

by ppliwa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa
Summary: 剑往偏锋走一点all花注意避雷
Relationships: 猩花
Kudos: 35





	771号便当

挂断某幻的关心电话，花少北笑着靠近一言不发的王翰哲，忽略掉手机微信里某幻的早点回家。

花少北见到王翰哲拿出上次吃的那个便当，心里的疑惑开始冒泡，他没等王翰哲陪他上床卷铺盖自个郁闷地砸进软床里，剩下个软软的后脑勺。

“小花同学?”

他听见王翰哲叫他，想抬头却懒得动。花少北伸手去摸王翰哲的大腿“干嘛?”

没听见回答，花少北准备起身看这位闲人到底要玩什么，还没转身便被重新压倒在软床里。

略微冰冷的双手从后腰伸进去往上走，王翰哲手蹭过花少北微微挺立的乳尖，难得穿一次的白衬衣被顶出一个带有色情意味的弧度，花少北扭头委屈地让他松开，自己乖乖的抱上王翰哲拉他的手往自己的腰上放。

王翰哲在他花少北身上点火，星星点点的触摸是他最为情动的亲热，安抚的吻落在微红的锁骨上带起一层暗示意味的调情。

房间里喘息的声音越来越明显，花少北眼里浮起一片水汽，空气里都是黏腻的味道。王翰哲拉开他的大腿往深处探索，在根部留下或轻或重的吻痕。

“小花没润滑剂。”

王翰哲状似可惜的说，他停下动作看着花少北，在对方迟疑的时候给一个鼓励的吻。花少北红着脸弯腰给他口交，手扶着他的柱身，乖巧地把龟头塞进自己嘴里，舌头在马眼上打转小心吞吐着王翰哲硬的发痛的阴茎。

花少北手摸在龟头上轻轻撸动，伸出舌头舔吸两个沉甸甸的囊袋，等王翰哲忍不住看他使坏惹火才又把阴茎塞进自己嘴里。王翰哲摸着花少北的后脑勺，趁他吸着自己的马眼时挺腰把阴茎往更深推去，花少北闷哼着要他拿出去，王翰哲看着他泛红的眼角手上按着他的后脑勺顶进他的喉管，嫩肉缠绕着阴茎，湿热顺着马眼疏通了他的欲望。

王翰哲只抓着花少北的头发挺腰操进他的喉管，花少北的声音染上哭腔喉咙生理性的收缩包裹着王翰哲的阴茎，干呕劝退着却方便了王翰哲的抽插，看着花少北的嘴角被自己的阴茎磨出红色，王翰哲心痛的退出一点，浅浅的在花少北嘴里抽插，等到花少北适应后揉捏他的阴茎根部，吐出他带着水光的阴茎。

“用手好不好?”

花少北抬头看他，王翰哲说好，牵着他的手撸动自己的阴茎，交代在花少北手里。他把精液抹在花少北后穴里，手顺着褶皱插进去，花少北皱眉，他便吻他，感受他的小舌头缠绕着他的舌头发出黏腻的水声，情动的呻吟传到王翰哲耳朵便是合适的讯号。

花少北捂嘴，感受到王翰哲的几根手指在他后穴里抠挖，身体控制不住颤抖，发出难耐的喘息。王翰哲吻他，在他闭眼之时将阴茎插进他的后穴。

“痛！滚你娘的…我不做了！”

花少北皱眉推他，他没动卡在穴口的阴茎，龟头缓慢地在摩擦着身下人的内壁。花少北夹紧了后穴，王翰哲感觉肉穴里的嫩肉吸附在他的阴茎上，看着花少北没再抗拒，狠心将剩下的全部插进去。

“小花乖不痛的。”

王翰哲在花少北的肉穴里抽弄，顶着湿热的来源直直的撞上去，花少北的呻吟变调腿缠上他的腰，王翰哲揉捏着他光滑的屁股，阴茎全部退出又全部顶进去直插着花少北的敏感点，龟头研磨着收缩的内壁只想彻彻底底的占有身下这个人。

“唔，舒服……”

“小花痛吗?”

“不，嗯舒服……不痛，”

花少北黏腻的呻吟刺激着王翰哲的腰大力挺动，快感从尾椎骨往上窜。王翰哲扯开湿得不成样子的白衬衣去吻沉沦在欲望中的花少北，两人唇齿交缠，没有保留地紧贴在一起，动作幅度变得更大，快感又汹涌而至。

湿热的内壁裹住坚挺的阴茎，随意绞弄之下，王翰哲却爽的迷醉，抽插的速度减慢变成九浅一深，黏腻的白沫顺着穴口和阴茎交接之处滴落，搔痒从敏感点一阵阵传上来，花少北伸手摸王翰哲的的阴茎，想把阴茎塞到自己的肉穴里。

王翰哲终于忍不住加快速度，花少北身子软软的靠着他，被操的语不成调，淫靡的水声平添几分羞耻的暧昧。王翰哲托着花少北的屁股，已经一下下撞进肉穴深处，嫩肉仍然热情的缠绕着攀附登上更加激烈的快感。

“我和某幻，哪个操得你更爽?”

花少北的肉穴急剧收缩，前端的性器前端冒出几滴精液，王翰哲撤出阴茎晃过花少北迷乱的脸，精液落在他的鼻尖和嘴边，高潮来的措不及防，花少北发懵舔舐了王翰哲阴茎上残留的精液，黏腻的喘息沾染上荷尔蒙的气息。

“今天请小花吃爆浆香肠。”

tbc.


End file.
